


Secret garden (Astro)

by babblewrites



Series: Secret Garden series [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro all night music video, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Greenhouse, Handsome guys, Multi, Mystery, Mystic, astro all light, kpop, kpop guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: ~ You knew about a secret garden that had the most beautiful flowers and the rarest of flowers but there was something interesting with the people who looked after them.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader, Moon Bin/Reader, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader, Yoon Sanha/Reader
Series: Secret Garden series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767877
Kudos: 3





	Secret garden (Astro)

~  
Everyday on your walk to work you always pass this greenhouse, it’s big and grand. Inside is always filled with healthy plants that hug the glass windows, attached is a small house which is consumed in vines and ivy. It looks aesthetically pleasing, but today you wanted to know what was inside. 

Walking past the stone wall that guarded the greenhouse, you notice the tall iron gate wide open. A stone path that seemed very inviting almost like the yellow brick road, looking around and peering into the garden you notice that there is no one around, just as you're about to leave and carry on your day a small whisper of your name catches your attention. 

“Hello?” you say as you take a small step into the garden, walking over the threshold you feel a soft wind swirl around you intoxicating you with a sweet smell of flowers. Gently pushing open one of the glass doors of the green house you are amazed at how beautiful this place was. 

Hand carved stone path that had swirls of patterns made by different colour stones, hues of green from the shrubbery as well as splashes of pink, red and purple, walking around this wonderland of perfect plants there is a fountain in the middle, the bottom is a pond while the other tiers of the fountain are consumed by lavender and soft pink carnation flowers. 

Captured in its beauty you knew this was trespassing on someone's land as well as home, looking around one last time you hear some soft talking as well as clinking of glassware. Timidly you go in further to investigate, peering over one of the large bushes of a flower you never seen before, there was a boy wearing a white flowy shirt and beige pants his dark hair contrasting with the vibrant colours around him as he looks at some light purple substance in a test tube. As well as other glassware with more unusual substances in them. 

To be oblivious you did not feel the new body that was standing next to you. “Can I help you miss?” a soft voice spoke, making you gasp and jump back nearly falling into a bush. 

“I - I am so sorry” you speak as you try to compose yourself.  
“Sorry for what?” he speaks again but this time it’s not the flowers that are holding the beauty, another dark haired boy, wearing a pastel rose shirt, matching pants. His features look like they were blessed from heaven.  
“I’m trespassing...I’m sorry, I walk past here everyday and your flowers always look so beautiful anyway I should really go” in a flustered state you go to walk past him but he gently grabs your wrist. 

“Miss please stay, no one said you were trespassing and if you like the garden so much feel free to look around i’m sure the other boys won’t mind” he spoke giving you a smile that melted your heart. 

“Other boys?” you mumble, as this mysterious guy leads you up some stone steps into another part of the green house, this time it looks more like a conservatory. 

Inside the flowers and plants still follow as the floral pattern on the furniture matches the plants consuming the walls. “I didn’t get your name?” he asks you. 

“Y/n my name is Y/n and yours?” you ask him as he takes your hand gently kissing the back of your hand. 

“Cha Eunwoo nice to meet you Y/n. would you like to meet the other boys?” Eunwoo asks as your face is probably as read as the rose bush next to you, giving him a slow nod.

Turning the corner you see a boy similar to Eunwoo but he has pink hair, wearing the same colour clothing. He looks peaceful with his eyes closed, that is until you approach his eyes gently open to reveal bright blue eyes. 

“Cha Eunwoo who’s your friend” he speaks giving you slight shivers as his cat shaped eyes look fondly at you. 

“This is y/n and she was admiring the garden we have” Eunwoo spoke “Y/n meet Moonbin” you give him a small wave as he lounged on the floral sofa they have giving you a smirk. You felt Eunwoo gently grab your elbow as he led out of back into the main garden area, taking in more of the unusual plant life, the soft lighting made everything look like a dream from Eunwoo pastel coloured shirt that flowed as he walked, and also his dreamy looks. 

Eunwoo took you to another part of the greenhouse tucked into the corner was iron railings that went up and over into a curve creating a cosy hiding place filled to the brim of a rose wall, in the middle was a table with beautifully designed glassware. But sitting at the table was another boy, he looked younger, he had a cuteness to him. Watching him intently he held something in his hands, to your curiosity yourself and Eunwoo walked in.

“Sanha, this is Y/n she came to admire our beautiful garden” Eunwoo spoke as Sanha placed a goldfish into a cup of water, you wanted to question his choice but decided not to, Sanha looked up at you and smiled. 

“Hai! I’m Sanha, thank you for liking our garden” his smile is bright as you smile back. Before you get a chance to ask him anything you hear someone coming up behind you and Eunwoo. 

“Eunwoo, Sanha and friend I’m Mj nice to meet you” Mj says brightly as his smile has an effect on you, making you feel warm and happy inside. Enwoo gives a small wave, “what are you doing Mj?” Eunwoo asks Mj as he holds up the basket filled with lemons.  
“I was going to make some fresh lemonade, have you seen Rocky yet I need to ask him a few things.”  
Eunwoo plucked a pink flower from one of the bushes nearby as he twisted it between his fingers, giving a sigh “No I haven’t seen him but I assume he is with Jinjin.” You looked at his side profile and was still in awe by his features, you still believed that this was a dream, how have you walked into this mystical place with the most handsomest people, it was definitely a fairytale dream.  
“Y/n I think you meet the other two” Eunwoo speaks softly, again gently grabbing your elbow “I think I saw one of the others, he had dark hair and was doing some chemistry?” You question as Eunwoo gives a small smile, “Ah yes that would be Rocky he is our Botanist” you must’ve given Eunwoo a puzzled look as he let out a small breathy laugh, “Botanist is someone who studies plants and experiments with them. Come I will show you” being led off to the other side of the green house near to where you first saw Rocky, hearing the clinking of glassware, the small sound of something bubbling over and the delicate smell of flowers hung in the air. 

You had a sense of déjà vu when you saw Rocky again but now you knew his name, you stood behind Eunwoo timidly peeking from behind him, Rocky looked so intently on the glass beaker that had purple liquid in it, swirling it around, “Rocky, are you busy?” Eunwoo spoke as Rocky glanced over, slowly placing down the beaker, his face held little emotion, his eyes flickered over to you, studying you as you slowly slipped out from behind Eunwoo’s shadow.  
“No I’m not busy” his voice was calm, “who is the guest?” he questioned; Eunwoo placed a hand on your shoulder pushing you forward “Rocky meet Y/n” you gave a small wave feeling somewhat of an intimidation from Rocky as he gave a small nod of the head. “Not much of a talker” you mumbled. “I’d rather observe” he replied, you clenched your jaw, casting your eyes away from his not wanting to feel intimidated.

The room was silent for a moment as a new voice came out of nowhere, “I wouldn’t take it too personal Rocky isn’t much of a talker” the voice was slow, you spun around to see a guy with pink hair sitting up in a tree, reading a book. “You must be Jinjin” you blurted as he gave a smile “how do you know?” he asked again with a smirk growing on his face, “I just guessed and you're the last one I haven’t met yet” you replied seeing Jinjin’s eyes light up, jumping down from the tree you noticed that he was slightly shorter than his other friends. “Well now that you have why don’t you stay for dinner?” Jinjin proposed kindly taking your hand, you glanced down at your now entwined hands and you felt a blush slowly pink your cheeks.  
“I, well I should really be going I was only stopping by-” “it's already noon” Eunwoo spoke over you as your eyes widened, looking down at the watch on your wrist it read 2:30pm, realisation started to catch up with you as it was only morning when you first wondered in and you was only having a quick glance, with all these thoughts building, you became overwhelmed and then 

You blacked out. 

\--

Your eyes slowly opened, everything was bright, when they adjusted you was in a white room with vines climbing the walls as they were decorated with pink flowers of various shades, you was laying on a big bed, lifting your head up looking around the minimal room, your eyes landed on a figure sitting in a bathtub in the corner of the room. Confused was an understatement, sitting up in the bed you soon realised that it was Moonbin sitting in the bathtub, you watched him slip under the water. Panic set in as you jumped out of the bed and over to the tub to see him under and the water filled with flower petals, just as you went to grab him his eyes opened and he broke the surface.  
“Moonbin!” you panicked, held his head down low watching the water roll off his body “you never seen someone take a bath before?” he questioned glancing up at you with his cat eyes, “you take baths in your clothes” you deadpanned watching him break out into a laugh. “Hahaha...no maybe I should take my shirt off,” he began to unbutton his shirt, squirming as you placed your hands over your eyes, “NO! No no keep the shirt on I will find you a new one- a dry one!” running out of the room and down the corridor you soon noticed that you don’t know where you are going and that the walls were glass with unusual flowers behind them.

“Oh Y/n your up” a voice behind you as you whipped around and saw it was Mj “oh MJ hi..i’m a little lost” you spoke as Mj broke out his beaming smile, “no worries Y/n I will help, did Moonbin wake you?” he asked “Erm..yea but does he normally take baths in this clothes?” you questioned. Mj shook his head and sighed “I need to remind him to stop doing that, the others are in the downstairs if you wanted to be with them” you nodded as then being escorted towards the room where the rest of them were. Coming down a spiraling staircase, into a grand foyer with a large chandelier hanging in the centre of the dome ceiling, that was framed by four pillars. Going through a large grey door you see the rest of the boys lounging on sofas, the first to your surprise was Rocky who spoke first. 

“Y/n how are you?” as he flashed a smile, that made you melt on the inside, trying to form words you stood there looking like a fish with your bobbing mouth, Sanha giggled “looks like she fell under the rocky swag spell” Eunwoo playfully punched Sanha in the arm making him squeak.  
“I’m fine thank you Rocky” you replied as his smile grew and he nodded, satisfied with your answer.  
“Y/n we hope you’re feeling better, we’d hate for you to be ill” Eunwoo spoke as he gestured to the seat beside him. “I’m fine, really I think it’s because I forgot to eat” you explained as you now took a seat. It was comfortable sitting with them as the silence was soon broken by Mj and Moonbin entering, your eyes widened as Moonbin came in shirtless, you squeaked as Eunwoo placed his hand over your eyes. “Moonbin not in front of the guest.”  
Moonbin smirked as Mj handed him a shirt to slip on, conveniently he decided not to button it, as he sat across from you, Eunwoo removed his hand when he thought was clear, as you looked over to Moonbin, who bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at you, looking like a gaping fish again, you just wanted the sofa to eat you up so he couldn’t see your blush. 

“Y/n what was the real reason for you coming here today?” Jinjin spoke as you looked over to him sitting in a singular arm chair, you’d admit he looked like a king the way he held himself in the chair, not like the chill laid back guy from when you first met.  
“Well I always walk past on my way to work and I see the beautiful flowers and it smells amazing and well...curiosity got the better of me” you shrugged as the boys all agreed,  
“Well Y/n you're more than welcome to come back anytime” Mj said as he gave you another infectious smile. “Oh thank you guys it really means a lot, erm if you excuse me I must really get home” you said as you prepared to leave, Eunwoo got up to escort you out.

Walking back through the greenhouse it looked a lot different at night than it did in the day, now it was filled with fairy lights, the soft glow made it feel cosy, turning around to say goodbye to Eunwoo you noticed that all of them are there, you smiled “thank you guys for a lovely day and again the garden is beautiful.”  
“Our pleasure Y/n” Jinjin said giving you a small smile and wave, you opened the gate to go taking one last glance behind you, they all waved and smiled.  
And that you left the garden, Eunwoo looked up into the star filled sky, sighing,

“Such a goodnight.”


End file.
